Just You Me And The World
by MayTheWindBringUsTogether
Summary: Danny is 18 getting ready for his life ahead when a very unsuspecting villain shows his face again. with vlad and danny working together they can beat him right? or will they turn on each other ( i suck ass at summaries) Also please suggestions are always welcome! i honestly need a bit of help
1. Chapter 1

Hello! See i got this idea after reading Trust me some things reffrence that in here made it on archiveof ourown i dont know her ff name :p BTW LOOKING SO FORWARD TO TRUST ME TOO UG I URGED YOU TO LOOK UP TRUST ME AMAZING FIC! any way yeah so here is the first chapter!:

_  
It was honestly like any other morning. Or at least the ones spent at Vlads house 'tutoring' as he told his parents and even going to the lengths of weekends to spend with him from some exuse Vlad would make for him to stay. Danny yawned and snuggled closer to the mans bare chest as he moved a bit

Vlad smiled softly and moved his book down and focused on the younger " did I wake you badger?' he set the book to the side and took his glasses of. Danny mumbled as he cuddled close "no I was thinking summer is coming up….graduation ….you us I was thinking about all of it honestly. He looked up at vlad who smirked " well badger you know im always here to help relive all that stress~" he purred out and hugged him close making Danny blush darkly " you are a horny old man " he laughed some. Vlad chuckled his deep laugh echoing a tiny bit " well it's a good thing im your horny old man~ I told your mother we were going out to a NASA tour during spring break so for a day we will then we will go to my cabin and just you and me the whooole week " he pecked his lips.

Danny smiled " that will sure be stress free for me and NASA you spoil me fruit loop" he sat up and got up stubling a bit " owie! you are such a jerk!" Vlad's had a shit eating grin "oh but you didn't say that last night~~ in fact if I remember you were screaming and screaming " Vladimir Vladimir fu-." Danny blushed darkly " SHUT UP FRUItLOOP !" he quickly pulled his clothes on and Vlad laughed " oh I'm so lucky!" he got up pulling hid robe and pajama pants on walking down to meet his young lover " you know your mine right all mine: he pulled him close wrapping his arm around his waist and kissed his neck leaving hickys and love bites. " V-Vlad S-stop" he moaned out and squirmed away " my parents keep asking about these … its hard to hide em you know!"

Vlad smirked " good people know you belong to me then" he winked and walked to the kitchen going to prepare breakfast for the two. Danny sighed and shook his head smiling. One of the best things about this old man was he was possessive yes but also understanding kind and wouldn't pressure him about his whereabouts unless he was jealous of something and then they would proceed to talk about it. He completely turned around from when he was 14 Even to the point where Vlad and his dad where friends again and he had no feelings to his mother it made him happy though it was an accident they started dating on his 17th birthday half way through his 15th they started becoming allies he got tired of his villainous acts his loneliness, and Danny relised that he was lonely, hurt, broken. He never once though to help him until so much fighting it hurt to know that it was partly his fault but what mattered was the present and what to come and Danny knew this very well. He smiled walking into the kitchen the smell of bacon hitting his nostrils. "Mmmmm best part of the meal bacon~" Vlad rolled his eyes and smiled " are you sure you're not the fruitloop my boy " he looked at him and chuckled

Danny rolled his eyes "maybe you are just rubbing off on me" he smirked sticking his tongue out. Vlad finished the bacon and started to fry some eggs. "That may be true you never know but I think its just you little badger" he walked over and kissed him " I don't want you to go home today" he said against his lips making the boy blush more "v-Vlad I h-have tommmm" he kissed him again this time more deep and passionate the room filling with the sizzling of the egs and the sound of kissing as he grabbed his hips " I have to wait till Tuesday you will test me tonight right little badger" he nodded wanting just as much as him to stay longer then noon and whined as he smirked going to flip the eggs. " you cant just kiss me like that and leave me wanting moooorrree" Vlad smirked " your more will come on Tuesday " he set his plate down two eggs right off the pan 4 pieces of bacon and a slice of toast " eat up Daniel ~" he kissed his forehead and chuckled. Danny blushed and ate " don't treat me like a child…" Vlad laughed and ruffled his hair "I would never!"


	2. can i stay?

The evening came sooner then they expected after breakfast Vlad wanted to catch the pakers play so Danny cuddled up to him on the couch and listened to his screaming and yelling at the tv screen he always thought that was cute. Vlad sighed "Oh come on! We aren't having a good game today…." Danny laughed and kissed him "Fruit loop its almost 5 I have to go soon" Vlad pouted playfully " no you cant leave I will not allow it!" he hugged him falling back on the couch ticking him. Danny urupted in laughter kicking " V-vlad s-s-stoooppp! Haahah" he had tears streaming down as he turned intangible and phased through the couch laughing till panting some as he sttod just far enough out of vlads reach. " Little badger that's cheating!" he sighed and chuckled walking over kissing him " see you on tusday my boy text me later?"

Danny kissed back drinking in the shared feeling of want "of course ug you are an ass I always want to be around you " Vlad looked at him " Language please…" he heard the commercial stop " Oh butter biscuits the game is back on!" he kissed him one last time and ran back to the couch. Danny smiled and waved before phasing through the floor to his secret lab and walked to his ghost portal opening it and transforming flying through. It only took about 20 minutes to find his parents ghost portal as he flew through he saw them working on some new device. "Danny!" his dad yelled smiling " come here you showed up at the perfect time to help us out" Danny groaned sometimes he wished they never found out but at the same time he felt more able to connect with them

When he first told them they were shocker their son Danny phantom! No way but as everythong sun in the where sad horrified they hunted there son their own son down for years. It wasn't easy but Danny,Sam and Tucker explained everthing and shock and horror turned into pride and acceptance they where proud there son did so much to protect his friends, family, and even city! There where proud couldn't be more proud actuly and the made him happy they accepted him loved him still and even started helping them relising that not all ghosts are evil and bent on hurting us. When the met Cujo the freaked out and tried to shoot him but Danny showed hi he just wanted to play and that's really when they started to see that not all ghosts where bad in fact a lot of them weren't. They where misunderstood. And the fact they made an effort to understand meant a lot.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts to jack dragging him over to the table and at times like these he was glad his suit collar covered his neck from all the marks "what is it?" He asked looking down at the small box. Maddie smiled "we are so glad you asked sweetie you see this box is like a disrupter it gives off a force field that will block the bad ghost powers! The less damage the better!" Danny looked at them as jacks big hand ruffled his snow white hair "we have learned so much more about ghosts because of you son" Maddie smiled softly "we have Danny thank you a lot" Danny rubbed his neck " hey its nothing. Really!" he blushed a bit as jack patted his back a bit hard "oof" he stumbled a bit and floated some " well I have to study for a test see you guys later!" he flew through the ceiling and to his room and transformed falling on the bed yawning " maybe ill take a nap Vlad did keep me up late" he rubbed his neck and looked at his chair where the packers shirt he stole (not really Vlad just never really notice him leave with it on)was and got up changing taking of his shirt and pants looking for his pajama pants and stopped in the mirror looking at himself he was still small a bit skinny but he had muscles 'Vlad always said I had to keep both half's in line they rely on each other … two different people different is right though' he thought pulling Vlad's shirt over him smiling at the scent.

He walked over to his desk grabbing his phone before laying down ' Hey.'

He sat his phone down and as soon as he did a response came 'You ok little badger? you only send just hey when something is wrong' Danny read. And started to reply ' ha… you know me so well now don't you… I was just thinking about well myself I guess phantom and Fenton it's so weird hey would you not have fallen in love with me if the accident never happen…?' he sat waiting for a reply it took a bit longer but his phone buzzed 'No..' that made Danny s heart break a bit before he got to reply though another text came in. 'I would have never been so obsessed with making you my son I would have tried to get to know you but without that ghost half I wouldn't have gotten over your mother and fell for you I would be alone and bitter the same man I was you and phantom are the same person just as I and plasmuis are. Phantom and plasmius brought us together I wouldn't want to live in a timeline without you this close without you loving me like you do Daniel without phantom I would have never realized I love you' Danny was crying and smiling 'Damn it you always know how to make me feel better I wouldn't want a life without you in it too you big fruit loop' he sent it and chuckled a bit " I was so worried for a minute hah" he took a picture of himself his cheeks a shiny rosy red from crying ' See what you did jerk' a few minutes went by till his phone buzzed 'I love you so much little badger never forget that so no more crying or an extra hour of training!' he smiled and laid back in bed ' Alright alright good night I love you to' he smiled as he sent it receiving one a few moments after 'Sleep dreams my little badger' Danny shut his phone and smiled drifting off to sleep thinking about the sweet words he read on the phone.


End file.
